


Wisdom Chooses Love Over War

by Idhren15



Series: In Every Universe (Kidge Week 2019) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod Hunk, Demigod Keith, Demigod Matt, Demigod Pidge, Demigod Shiro, Demigods, F/M, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kidge Week, Kidge Week 2019, Nymph Allura, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Satyr Coran, demigod lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Katie Holt, daughter of Athena, resides at Camp Half Blood and has dedicated the last year into trying to find out what happened to her brother.Until a dark-haired teen shows up, claiming to be Shiro's brother, with knowledge that will help her to uncover the truth.Percy Jackson AU. Written for Day 2 of Kidge Week 2019. Prompt: Fusion / Crossover





	Wisdom Chooses Love Over War

**Author's Note:**

> I love Percy Jackson and Voltron so decided to do this crossover for day 2 of Kidge week! XD
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Katie rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on all the Greek letters, but they spun together into an incomprehensible mess. Frustrated, she slammed the laptop shut and stormed out of the cabin, ignoring the pointed looks from all her half-siblings.

Despite sharing a mother, they weren't her family. No, her _real_ brother was out there, somewhere. She knew he wasn't dead.

He couldn't be.

"Katie?"

She glanced up as Hunk walked over, the son of Hephaestus wearing a dirty apron, though from cooking or forge-work, she couldn't tell. Lance was hot on his heels, as always.

"This is stupid," she grumbled, both knowing what she was referring to.

Hunk smiled sympathetically. "You'll work it out, Katie. You always do."

"Yeah, you Athena kids, so smart," Lance declared, "Want a drink?"

Katie frowned at the wine cup that had magically appeared in the son of Dionysus' hand. "No thanks."

"Eh, okay." Lance shrugged and downed the glass himself, much to Hunk's horror.

"Lance! No!"

"Relax, Hunk, my man. I'm fine. Heavyweight, remember?" he grinned, and Katie shook her head, sighing.

"I think I'm going to catch some sleep," she announced.

"Good idea," Hunk agreed, then froze as a loud roar echoed through the camp, coming from the borders.

"Was that-?"

"A minotaur!" Katie gasped, running towards the sound, Lance and Hunk following after. They reached the border just in time to see a dark-haired teen slice through a minotaur, the monster dissolving into dust.

"Ohmygosh, that was amazing!" Hunk exclaimed.

"But look at his hair! Is that a _mullet_?" Lance's face twisted in disgust.

Katie's sharp eyes took in the way the boy was clutching his side. "He's hurt," she pointed out, "Come on, we need to get him to Coran!"

The trio ran over just as the boy crossed the border and collapsed, a Greek curse escaping his lips.

Katie quickly helped him sit up, being carefully to not aggravate the bleeding wound on his torso. His grey-blue eyes struggled to focus on her.

"Matt?" he whispered, and her heart jolted.

"No, I'm Katie. Matt's my brother," she corrected, and he frowned.

"Where's Shiro?"

Hunk and Lance exchanged glances. "Uh, Shiro's not here-" Hunk started, and the boy groaned.

"I need to... to find him... Shiro's my brother," he gasped out.

"A son of Ares? That explains the crazy fighting," Lance grumbled. The boy frowned even more.

"I'm looking for Shiro, too. And Matt," Katie said, bringing the boy's attention back to her, "You can help me, but we need to take you to a healer. That wound's pretty bad."

"Okay," the boy sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Keith," he said, before passing out.

"Hunk?" Katie prompted. He sighed but stepped forward and gently scooped up Keith, grunting with the effort.

"He's heavier than he looks," Hunk grumbled, but a glare from Katie shut him up. The four of them trudged to the makeshift clinic, where Coran was waiting.

"Come on!" the satyr urged, stepping aside to let Hunk and Keith through.

Katie frowned. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Allura told me," Coran answered, causing Lance to immediately glance around for any signs of the nymph that he most definitely had a crush on. Katie just sighed.

"Right, all of you, out!" Coran exclaimed, "I'll let you know when he's better! What's his name again?"

"Keith," Katie supplied.

"Hmm. And who is his godly parent?"

"Ares, I think. Shiro's his brother," Hunk answered.

The satyr frowned. "Ares? Not sure about that," he muttered, then louder, "Go! Shoo!"

The three left, exchanging confused looks. "Is he not a son of Ares?" Lance wondered.

Katie shrugged. "No idea. Guess we just have to wait until he's claimed."

"Aw, I thought you'd know," Lance whined.

Hunk huffed. "Dude, shut up. Let's all go get some rest, okay? It's not like Keith is going anywhere."

"True," Katie agreed, "Goodnight, guys."

   

It took three days for Keith to wake up, and another two before he was fully coherent and ready to leave Coran's care. Of course, that left the issue of whose cabin he should stay in; he still hadn't been claimed.

But Keith was adamant that he wouldn't stay.

"I only ran this way because the minotaur was chasing me," he grumbled, "I have no interest in joining your camp."

"But it's not safe for you out there-" Hunk started to argue, then stopped at the weight behind Keith's scowl.

"I managed fine. So unless you know where Shiro is, I'm leaving," Keith huffed.

"Actually, I might know!" Katie exclaimed, bursting into the room. Keith and Hunk both stopped and looked up at her.

"Really?" Keith exclaimed, his expression almost a smile. Katie noted the way his blue-grey eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun's fresh rays, a few shadows dancing across them, caused by the black fringe falling over his eyes.

He was actually quite cute. Not that she'd admit that, of course.

He was still watching her, head tilted quizzically, and she realised he was waiting for her to respond.

"Really. My brother Matt went missing too, so I've been trying to find him. They were last on a quest to the Kerberos glacier-"

"I know," Keith interrupted softly, "He went, and never returned."

"Yes, but I've been doing research!" Katie produced her laptop and set it down on Keith's lap, pointing to the screen, "The furies were sighted in that area minutes before communications went dark."

Keith's face paled. "Hades has them?" he whispered.

"For a newbie, he's pretty knowledgeable," Lance commented.

Keith turned and scowled at him. "I'm not a newbie. I've known I'm a demigod for seven years now."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Hunk exclaimed. Keith was saved from that question by a loud gasp from Lance.

"Seven years? Dude, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," Keith answered casually, catching the attention of everyone around.

Coran was the first to push past his shock. "You survived for eighteen years, outside the camp?"

It was a valid question. Katie had been at the camp for five years, since she was ten, and had narrowly escaped death by a deranged cyclops. Lance and Hunk both arrived around twelve.

But to survive for _eighteen years_ , alone?

It was unheard of.

A sudden admiration for him swelled in her chest, as she looked away, trying not to stare at the slight curl of his hair against his neck. It was long for a guy, almost the length of hers, and she liked that.

"I want to go on a quest," Keith announced.

"Oh, no. No no no. Mullet, you don't get to jump in and just claim a quest! You have to take it up with my dad first!" Lance shouted.

"Your dad?" Keith asked, puzzled.

"His dad's Dionysus, the camp director," Hunk explained.

"Okay." Keith gently handed Katie back the laptop before standing and shrugging on his jacket. "I'll go talk to the wine guy. But I'm going, and so is she." He jabbed a finger at Katie before exiting the clinic.

Katie gaped after him. _Me? He wants to go on a quest with me?_

"Do he even know where he's going?" Lance asked, irritated.

"I'll go show him," Hunk offered, hurrying out after Keith, leaving Katie struck silent.

 

She was even more dumbstruck when Keith returned ten minutes later, a new celestial bronze sword in hand, and an adorable grin on his face.

"We're going on the quest," he announced.

Katie blinked. "What? How..?"

Keith shrugged. "I persuaded him. Of course, I left out the details of how we need to go to visit Hades himself, but hey. That won't hurt."

"We're really doing this," Katie breathed.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, so go pack and get ready for a journey to Los Angeles."

"Why Los Angeles?"

Keith's grin faded, and he started rubbing his thumb against his forefinger, uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I... tried to go to the Underworld. Once. It was after my dad died," he confessed, looking at the ground. "I found the place, but I didn't have the guts to go in."

_So his father isn't Ares, or any other god. Must be his mother, then,_ Katie noted, though she couldn't think who. As long as it wasn't Athena, she was fine.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

Keith managed a weak smile. "It's okay, I'm over it now. Time to focus on the living," he declared, clenching his fists.

Katie took that as her cue to get ready and ran to the Athena cabin, hurriedly shoving her laptop and a spare set of clothes into her bag, before running to meet Keith at the edge of camp.

"Bye Hunk! Bye Lance!" she yelled as she passed them. Then abruptly skidded to a halt as she saw Keith standing outside the camp's borders with none other than a giant red lion beside him.

Keith laughed at her expression. "Red's completely safe, she's loyal to me. Trust me," he grinned, nimbly leaping onto the lion's back. Katie nodded, his eyes mesmerising her again, and climbed onto Red behind him.

"Hold on," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his firm waist before Red sped into action, running as fast as a super-car. Katie squealed and hid her head in Keith's back, feeling his hair tickle her nose, the scent all fire and roses.

_Roses?_

That was a little odd, but she'd pass it by.

  

The landscape blurred past them, as they crossed an incredible distant in mere hours, Red travelling faster than any land animal; or land vehicle, Katie suspected.

Finally they stopped, and she swayed, the sudden lack of motion making her feel dizzy.

Keith only whooped with joy and jumped off Red, darting round to stroke and kiss the lion's face.

"Good kitty," he grinned. Katie swore Red purred in response.

She took note of their surroundings, frowning at the sign. "DOA Recording Studios?"

"The entrance to the Underworld," Keith commented.

Katie frowned. "Are we sure that Matt and Shiro are there? I mean... Why would Hades keep them captive? Wouldn't he just...kill them?" Her voice shook and her eyes welled with tears. Instantly Keith stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he confessed, "But it's the best lead we have. We've got to try. Though..." He hesitated, clearing his throat, "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I didn't force you to come, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, Keith, I chose to come!"

"Good," he sighed, sounding relieved, "Are you ready to come to Hell with me?"

She pulled back and grinned at him. "Sure. Bring it."

 

She wasn't ready. Oh gosh, she really wasn't ready.

Getting in hadn't been a problem- Keith had somehow charmed Charon into letting them pass, free of charge- but as he struck down the thirtieth skeletal beast they'd encountered, Katie had just about had enough. She'd taken down a few herself, with her celestial bronze dagger, but she preferred hacking her way out of situations.

In the Underworld, there was nothing to hack. It was completely out of her element.

"Come on," Keith urged, "This way!"

"How do you know where to go?" she hissed back, but followed anyway.

"Red told me. She used to be captive here," he explained in a low voice, though it was an explanation that opened up even more questions.

It did answer why the lion hadn't come with them into the Underworld, though.

_Technically she's a lioness_ , Katie mentally corrected herself.

They rounded yet another corner and Keith skidded to an abrupt halt. "These are prison cells," he whispered, "We've got to search them, hurry!"

Katie nodded and darted down the first block while Keith headed to the second, her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced over the locks on the doors, then doubled back to where a fallen skeletal soldier lay and broke off its hand. Sprinting back, she ducked into the dark corridor just as a horrid presence materialised, dark, claw-like fingers reaching for Keith.

"What is this? A son of Aphrodite, daring to enter my realm?" the figure laughed.

Katie's eyes widened in both fear and shock. Fear, because that was most certainly Hades, and shock, because Keith's mum was _Aphrodite?_ Of all the goddesses, she never would've thought that one.

But then again, Keith _was_ absolutely gorgeous. And he _had_ persuaded many people - _charmspeak,_ of _course_ it had been charmspeak.

That fact only made his incredible fighting skills all the more impressive.

"Where's my brother?" Keith yelled, raising his sword. Noting that Hades was completely distracted, Katie darted further into the cell block, nimbly checking each one. She'd almost given up, when the last cell opened to reveal the two demigods they'd been searching for.

"Katie?" Matt whispered, and she grinned, tears starting to fall as she ran towards her very much alive brother. Shiro was a little worse for wear, the son of Ares missing his right arm, but he was alive as well.

_But Keith won't be for long._ Panic spurred her into action, and she ran back down the corridor, motioning for the two demigods to join her. They reached the end just in time to see Hades wrapping his twisted hands around Keith's throat.

"Return the red lion to me!" the lord of the Underworld shouted.

"No!" Keith choked out, his eyes growing dimmer.

With a yell, Katie threw her dagger and it struck Hades' arm, causing him to let go of Keith. The son of Aphrodite fell to the ground, gasping for air, but quickly got up again when he noticed Katie's companions.

"You did it," he breathed, admiration all over his face.

She beamed. "Not quite," she reminded him, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Keith whistled sharply and Red suddenly appeared, letting out a roar that flattened all the skeletons approaching.

"I thought she didn't like it here?" Katie asked quickly, as she and Keith helped Matt and Shiro onto the lioness' back.

He shrugged. "When I'm in danger, things changed," he commented, waiting until Katie got on before climbing on, behind her this time. The five of them bolted back the way they'd come, Red finding another tunnel that lead directly to the surface. Hades sent dozens of monsters after them, but none could catch up to the majestic lioness, and, miraculously, they all made it to the surface.

Red collapsed to the ground, finally showing signs of exhaustion, and the four demigods tumbled off, laughing in exhilaration and relief.

"Thank you," Katie breathed, lying next to Keith.

He smiled at her, his blue-grey eyes igniting. "No, thank _you,_ " he corrected, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Katie curled round and returned the kiss, her heart swelling with joy.

They'd done it. They'd travelled to Hell and found their brothers, and along the way, they'd found something more in each other.

Keith Kogane, son of Aphrodite, was a very special demigod, Katie decided. And she wasn't going to let him go any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^-^ Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Just in case it wasn't clear:  
> Katie & Matt are children of Athena  
> Shiro is a son of Ares  
> Lance is a son of Dionysus   
> Hunk is a son of Hephaestus   
> Keith is a son of Aphrodite (because I thought it'd be interesting to have his godly parent be less obvious! Plus it had to be his mum.)


End file.
